


Immortal

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Magnus decides to give his angel the most precious gift.





	Immortal

Magnus P.o.V

A huge grin spread over my whole face, as I watched Alec unpacking the birthday present I got him this year. It´s been eleven years since I fell in love with him, ten years since we started dating and five years since we married.  
We decided not to make a big deal out of his 30. birthday, but still I of course had to get him something special. Even more than special, it is unique.  
I wasn´t able to control my facial features as Alec held the tiny bottle in his hands, filled with a shiny blue liquid. “D-Do you like it ?” I asked, maybe a little to enthusiastic and took a step towards him. He stared at the bottle, then at me, then at the bottle and then at me again, with a constant look of confusion. “I really don´t want to sound ungrateful or mean or anything... but what is this ?” He asked shyly and pointed at the bottle in his hands.  
I couldn´t help but laugh at the look on his face, it just looked priceless.  
“I´m sorry Darling, I should have explained it right away.” I started as I calmed myself down again, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“This is an elixir Ragnor made only for us.” I announced proudly. “And it is for...?” He asked, even more confused then before. “It´ll link our energy of life.”  
As soon as I saw the expression on Alec´s face change, all sorts of confidence immediately left my body and I lowered my sight. “I-I mean i-if you want to do it.” I stuttered quietly.  
“It´s not that I don´t want it, I just can´t take half of your life from you, that´s not right.” He tried to explain, with a soft voice.  
“But you are my life.” I whispered, staring at the carpet.  
Putting two fingers underneath my chin, he carefully lifted my head up, so I had to look him in the eyes, shining as bright as the pacific ocean. “And you are mine, but still, I can´t take this from you, It may give us half a lifetime together, but we still don´t know what comes after death for immortal people a-and I don´t want you to give your life up for me.” He looked down at me, his beautiful eyes filling with tears. “No No No! You don´t get it.” I answered quickly. “I don´t get what?” he asked highly surprised. “It´s simple mathematics.” I said, as it would explain everything right away. As I saw that he still wasn´t following, I went on. “You know I´m immortal, which means that I have a whole eternity to live, which means an infinity of time. By using the portion Ragnor made, I´m giving half of that infinity to you. And what is an infinity divided by two ?” I asked like a teacher would ask his students, but answered myself before he even hat the chance to. “It´s still an infinity, which means an eternity for the both of us. Together.” I smiled at him as I ended my little speech.  
The tears from his eyes started rolling over his cheeks and I immediately wiped them away with my thumbs and cupped his face in the palms of my hands. “We don´t have to do this if you don´t want to Alexander.” I insured him as calmly as possible.  
“Are you kidding me ?” He asked surprisingly happy and a huge smile spread on his face. “That is all I ever dreamed of! It is amazing! You are amazing!”  
After putting a short kiss on my lips, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I returned the hug and buried my head in the soft fabric of his shirt, breathing in his familiar smell.  
We stood like this for a very long time and it took me an even longer time to realise that I would never have to worry about losing him again. A gigantic rock fell from my heart as I started imaging our lives together, which just started.  
“You remember how I promised you on our wedding day, to always be there for you and to always love you ?” With his question Alexander broke the continuous silence and pulled away from the hug just enough to look me in the eyes. “Of course I do.” “I just realised that now I´ll never have to break that promise.” He announced proudly and closed the small remaining gap between us. “I love you Alexander.” I managed to whisper between the kisses. “I love you too Magnus. And I´ll continue doing that as long as the world keeps turning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !   
> I hope you liked it!   
> Please leave kudos or a comment, tellingme what you think !


End file.
